The present disclosure relates to the field of application delivery controllers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an application delivery controller for improving remote healthcare services.
In many parts of the world, the provision of adequate healthcare has been complicated due to the lack of sufficient number of doctors located in proximity to the patients. Advanced digital/mobile technology providing low cost connectivity and compute power has enabled the option of large scale telemedicine and advanced cloud-based systems are being deployed. These systems enable a variety of care to be delivered to patients conveniently and cost-effectively using local systems and attendants and remote doctors using video conferencing.
Further, telemedicine presents numerous security and efficiency problems, due to the confidential nature of information, that are not sufficiently addressed by existing systems. Existing servers that support routing are expensive and have limited feature sets that do not satisfy the needs of a system in which many services are available.